Bowser's Challenge
by Mike The Mechakoopa
Summary: This is a story about Bowser and the Koopas in gereral. It's a sort of 'What happened after Paper Mario' storyline. It's my first story, so don't be too harsh with your comments. 2nd Chapter is up now.
1. The Challenge

BOWSER'S CHALLENGE 

This is my first ever fan fiction, so please bear this in mind.   
I have no experience in writing stories whatsoever and English is not my first language,   
but I thought I give it a go anyway.   
I'm a big fan of Bowser and his friends, as you'll soon realise.   
So if you expect to read a story about a clumsy,   
stupefied character, that gets beaten up and always loses in the end –   
forget about it and read a different story. 

I wrote this story as a continuation on Paper Mario, but there a two exceptions   
– In my [fictional] version of Paper Mario the Koopa Bros didn't regain consciousness   
after their disguise as Mushroom people was blown   
and the later fight between them and Mario didn't take place.   
– The fight between Tubba and Mario also didn't take place. 

This is the first chapter - I'll try to update regularly. 

Chapter 1 

Bowser opened his eyes and quickly closed them again.   
The sunlight that came in through the window in his room hurt him.   
But he soon realised that it was his head that was hurting and his shell –   
in fact his whole body was sore. He then remembered yesterdays fight with Mario,   
a fight that he lost again as usual.   
Bowser thought about how close he came to beat Mario this time,   
he was invincible thanks to Kammy and he had the star rod,   
but it still wasn't enough – he was feeling very downcast.   
He then remembered something Princess Peach said to him and he   
got very upset, closed his eyes and cried. 

After a while Bowser got up and went into the dining room.   
Chef Torte and his apprentice had just finished setting the table.   
'Good morning King Bowser' Chef Torte said,   
'I made you your favourite Breakfast today'.   
'I'm not hungry' Bowser growled 'And I'm not in the mood for any breakfast right now'.   
Torte and his assistant saw the state Bowser was in   
and they understood why he wasn't in the mood for breakfast. 

In the library Bowser met Kamek   
'Have you any news about Kammy and the Koopa Bros ?' Bowser asked.   
'Kammy is OK thanks to her magic, but the Koopa brothers are in   
a bad way - they're still unconscious' explained Kamek.   
'W-w-will they make it?' asked Bowser.   
'I don't know' said Kamek and then whispered 'I hope so'.   
'Me too' said Bowser 'Me too' 

Later Bowser went to see Kammy and asked   
if she was alright.   
'Yes I'm fine, but you don't look so good, Bowser' she replied.   
'It's not too bad – I'll live. But   
tell me Kammy, what went wrong this time?   
We were so close but still lost it all' he said.   
'I know, I was sure we would make it this time,   
but still lost the fight.   
It's because the star spirits sided with Mario and there was nothing   
you or I could've done to win this fight' Kammy explained.   
'That twerp Mario – What has he got, that makes everybody like him?   
He always ruins things for us Koopas and manages to turn everybody against us,   
even the star spirits. It's just not fair'   
Bowser said, while pacing backwards and forwards across the room.   
'I know Bowser. I've been talking with Kamek this morning   
and I think he knows why Mario is so popular with the princess and the Mushroom people.   
Go and see him, he's got a plan to get rid of Mario and his   
brother for good and we won't even have to fight them' Kammy said excitedly.   
Bowser's eyes widened 'Are you sure?'.   
Kammy nodded and Bowser thanked her and left.   
He was curious about Kamek's plan but first he wanted to check on the Koopa Bros. 

On the way there he met two Mecha Koopas.   
'Hello there King Bowser, where are you heading?' they asked.   
'I'm going to see the Koopa Brothers, do you know where they are?' he said.   
'Yes, we're the ones who found them last night and brought them   
to the fortress. We can take you to them, if you like' they said.   
'Thanks my friends, I'm glad you've found them'   
Bowser said 'otherwise…' he shuddered and closed his eyes.   
The Mecha Koopas nodded and they all headed towards the fortress. 

As they entered the Koopa Brother's fortress, Bowser saw something there and froze.   
The Mecha Koopas saw the look on Bowser's face and asked   
'Didn't you know about it? It took them ten days to   
build it and they worked very hard on it'.   
Bowser lowered his head and the Mecha Koopas could see tears in his eyes.   
They lead him into a room where Bowser met a Magikoopa.   
[Explanatory note: Koopas don't have doctors,   
but rely solely on the magical powers of the Magikoopas]   
'It's not looking good, King Bowser.   
Whatever power caused this is stronger than anything we've ever known.   
I've already consulted the other Magikoopas,   
but there's nothing we can do for the Koopa Bros, I'm really very sorry' the Magikoopa explained.   
Bowser swallowed hard and asked if he could see them.   
When he went into the room where the Koopa Brothers were,   
he could barely see through his tear-filled eyes,   
but what he saw broke his heart and he couldn't hold his sadness in any longer.   
Bowser burst into tears and he cried for a long time –   
He cared a lot for the Koopa Bros, but he never realised how much they loved him,   
until he saw the 'Bowser' they built to fight Mario with,   
when he walked into the fortress.   
'I love you so much, my Koopa Brothers' he whispered   
'and I'll find a way to cure you, even if it's the last thing that I do – I promise you'. 

He stayed with the Koopa Bros for a few more minutes   
and then went to the Magikoopa again.   
'Tell Me, how much longer can you keep them like this?' Bowser asked.   
'No more than two days, I'm afraid and that is pushing it to the limit   
already – I'm sorry Bowser' the Magikoopa regretfully said.   
'What if I had the star rod and the cooperation of the star spirits ?' Bowser inquired.   
'Providing you get the star rod and the star spirits on our side   
in the next two days, then the Koopa Bros could be cured' the Magikoopa said.   
'Please look after them, I'll be back as soon as I can' Bowser said to the Magikoopa   
'Good luck Bowser' said the Magikoopa. 

As Bowser left the fortress, he had another glance   
at the 'Bowser' the Koopa Bros made and he vowed to save them.   
He only had two days to find the star rod and more importantly   
to get the cooperation of the star spirits.   
But frankly, after yesterday's battle where the star spirits helped to defeat Bowser,   
things didn't look too good for him and the Koopa Brothers. 

On the way back to his castle, Bowser remembered Kammy   
telling him about Kamek's plan and he walked a bit faster,   
all the time wishing he'd brought his Koopa Kopter with him,   
because time was running out fast. 

End of Chapter 1   



	2. The Explaination

BOWSER'S CHALLENGE 

This is the second chapter. I see nobody submitted a review yet,   
so there can't be too many Bowser/Koopa fans out there – well never mind.   
Once again, apologies for my bad English.   
I'll try to update again in a weeks time.   


Chapter 2 

When his castle came into view, the sun was already setting on the horizon.   
Bowser had started to run, but when we was close enough to see the   
castle's entrance he stopped abruptly.   
Something was wrong – there were no guards at the entrance.   
Bowser looked around in the fading light and saw a Koopa sitting   
on the stairs with his head lowered.   
He slowly moved towards the Koopa until he saw   
it was Joe, the Hammer Brother. 'Hello Joe, What are   
You doing out here and where are the guards?' Bowser asked.   
Joe was startled by Bowser's voice and quickly jumped to his feet   
'M-me and J-j-joey are supposed to be on guard tonight'.   
'Oh no!' Bowser said sadly and sat on the stairs beside Joe. 

It was nearly five months ago since Joe was brought to   
Bowser's castle. He was in a bad state then and couldn't stop   
shaking – Joe had seen how his brother Joey was killed and   
he couldn't do anything to help him. The Hammer Bros, Joe   
and Joey were the bestest of friends and it took a long time   
for Joe to return to 'normal'. Joe still hasn't made any new   
friends and spends most of the time on his own. 

'I'm sorry, Joe. You really don't need this. Come inside, I'm sure   
I'll find somebody else to be on guard duty tonight' said Bowser   
and took Joe's hand and they both went inside.   
After Bowser had a word with the Koopa in charge of the guard   
roster, it wasn't hard to find a replacement to take over guard   
duty for the night – a Parakoopa and a Koopa Trooper gladly   
volunteered. When Joe and Bowser came into the dining room,   
Chef Torte and his apprentice had once again set the table for dinner.   
'I-I-I hope you're hungry tonight, my king' Torte said in a shaky voice   
'I-I-I've made you you're favourite tonight – Egg-Scoopas'.   
Bowser realised why Chef Torte acted like this and said   
'Yes, I'm having dinner with Joe and Kamek tonight…   
…and I hope you two will join us as well'   
Torte and his assistant stared at each other in amazement and asked 'Us ???'   
'Yes, both of you' Bowser said warmly 'I'm sorry about this morning, I just…'   
Torte's apprentice held up his hand and said 'There's no need for you to explain,   
King Bowser, we understand and we'll be honoured to have dinner with you'.   
Bowser nodded and Torte and his apprentice went back to work.   
Just as they reached the door to the kitchen, Bowser said 'Oh, one more thing,   
make it two Egg-Scoopas for me, I hadn't had any breakfast this morning,   
you know' and they all smiled. 

After a delicious dinner, Bowser asked Kamek about his plan.   
'I don't know what Kammy told you, Bowser, but I haven't got a   
plan as such, but rather an explanation' Kamek said.   
'Do you remember, what it was like before Mario appeared ?' he   
continued 'the Mushroom kingdom and our own kingdom got   
along well – we lived side by side and never had any major problems'.   
'Yes, and I had my beautiful Clawdia – until the day she was taken   
away from me' Bowser said thoughtfully.   
'Exactly!' Kamek agreed 'How did you feel when she was taken from you ?   
I bet you were angry and hurt'.   
'Yes, I was and if I ever find out who did this, I'll personally…'   
Bowser said with a growing feeling of anger.   
'Stop right there, Bowser' Kamek intervened 'I know how you feel   
and I don't blame you, but that's just my point'.   
Bowser looked puzzled 'What is your point ?' he asked.   
'Do you remember what you did, the day Mario and his brother appeared ?'   
Kamek asked impatiently.   
'Yes, of course I do' said Bowser 'It was the first time I wanted to take the Princess to…'   
Kamek interrupted Bowser and said loudly 'It was the first time   
YOU KIDNAPPED PRINCESS PEACH!'   
Bowser's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew larger   
'I-I-I n-never. Y-you know I-I-I never…' he tried to protest.   
'I know that and you know that, but I think Mario, his brother   
and the Mushroom People don't see it like that.   
To them it looked like you tried to kidnap Princess Peach.   
To them it looked like you tried to TAKE HER   
AWAY FROM THEM!' Kamek explained. 

Bowser remembered how hard it was, after his wife Clawdia was taken   
away from him. He was so sad, but he had to be strong for the sake of   
his seven children and the Koopa kingdom.   
In the end it was his children and his Koopa friends, that got him through   
those sad and lonely times and Bowser started to have feelings for   
the Princess. Those feelings grew stronger every day and he began to   
love her from afar. Then came the day, Bowser finally decided to declare   
his love to the Princess…and that was the day Mario showed up. 

'How come she didn't know, what I was trying to do?' Bowser asked sadly.   
'They do things differently in the Mushroom kingdom. She didn't know   
that you tried to declare your love to her – She thought you tried to   
harm her…and so did Mario and his brother' Kamek explained.   
'S-s-she called me a m-m-monster, yesterday' Bowser said sadly with   
tears running down his face 'S-she will n-n-never love me now' 

'I don't know' said Kamek 'I think we still have a chance.   
Mario used the situation, to turn us all into an 'evil race' and he's   
caused us so much pain and hurt since then.'   
They all nodded in agreement.   
'I think Mario wants the Princess for himself, he wants to marry   
her and become king of the Mushroom kingdom, so he can declare   
war on us and destroy us all' Kamek continued 'I don't know,   
if Mario loves the princess or not, but I know he'll go to any length,   
to have us Koopas destroyed and we've got to stop him!'. 

'But how?' everybody asked.   
'It's simple! You, Bowser, got to talk to the Princess and explain   
everything to her' Kamek said plainly   
'But how can I do this?' Bowser asked 'Every time I try to get   
near her, I get beaten up by Mario…or worse. And besides   
even if I manage to talk to her, I'll have to convince   
her that I'm telling the truth and that won't be easy,   
if she thinks I'm an evil monster.'   
'I know' Kamek said 'I never said it'll easy. You'll just   
have to come up with a plan and I'm sure you will, Bowser.' 

Later that evening, Bowser stood on the balcony of his bedroom   
and looked at the stars. It was a clear night and they were shining brightly.   
'How could you've turned against me?' Bowser said sadly while looking   
at the stars 'What have I ever done to you?' he continued   
'Please don't let me down again – I desperately need your help'   
He stood there a little longer and then went to bed. 

But Bowser couldn't fall asleep – thoughts of the Princess and   
the Koopas Brothers kept him awake and the realisation, that   
he had less than two days to save them didn't help either.   
He tried to come up with a plan to save them, but he couldn't   
and long after midnight he finally fell asleep. 

End of chapter 2   



	3. The Plan

BOWSER'S CHALLENGE 

This is the third chapter. There are still no reviews,   
so I'm a little bit disappointed (but not surprised).   
Maybe I need to explain to you, why I decided to   
write this story. As I said before, I really like   
Bowser. I like him, because I think he's a GOOD   
King and he's certainly not evil.   
I think, he rules his kingdom with love and kindness   
and not with terror and fear and that's why the Koopas   
are his FRIENDS (not minions, like they're referred   
to on other sites/in other stories).   
In this story, I try to put those points across, so   
maybe you can understand this story a bit better now. 

Once again, apologies for my bad English.   
I'm away for the next few weeks, so I'll update again in   
a month from now. 

Chapter 3 

Bowser had a restless night. He kept having short nightmares   
and at 5 in the morning, he finally gave up and just kept lying awake   
in his bed. He tried to figure out, why Mario hated him and the Koopas   
so much…When Mario first met him, he thought Bowser was trying   
to kidnap the Princess, so he rescued her…and that's what happened   
the next few times they met as well, so Mario must've thought Bowser was an evil   
King…then Mario started to hurt Bowser's friends and then he started   
to kill them, first some Goombas, then some Mecha Koopas and   
some Shy Guys and then…..Joey, the Hammer Brother. 

Bowser got out of bed, he was getting very angry and thought   
if Mario hates me and my friends, then the feeling is mutual.   
Mario had gone too far – he caused too much pain and sadness   
for the Koopas and Bowser knew, he could never ever be friends   
with him. He thought about the Kart race a while ago, where he raced against   
Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach. Against all odds, Bowser managed to lead the   
race for the first few laps and no matter how hard Mario and the others tried,   
they just couldn't catch up to him. During the final lap, Mario got so frustrated, that   
he threw a Koopa shell at Bowser. He was hit so hard on the head, that he lost   
control of his kart and crashed. When Mario and the others raced by Bowser's wrecked kart,   
all they did was laugh at him and calling him a sad looser.   
Bowser was very angry now and smoke began to emerge from his nostrils. 

Suddenly Bowser had an idea 'I got it!' he shouted 'That's it!'.   
He went to the library and wrote three letters.   
After he had breakfast, he went to see Parakarry   
'I've got three letters for you to deliver' Bowser said   
'Make sure you'll deliver them this morning, they are very important'   
Parakarry took the letters and looked at the names on the envelopes   
'Princess Peach….Luigi…..MARIO??? Are you sure Bowser?' he asked.   
'Absolutely, Parakarry' Bowser assured him 'and please don't loose them'   
Parakarry promised to deliver the letters promptly and went on his way. 

Later that morning, Bowser met with some Shy Guys, Goombas, Koopa Troopers,   
Parakoopas, Mecha Koopas, Joe and Kamek.   
‚Now listen everybody, we have got to find the star rod. I still had it, before Kammy and   
myself was blown away, two days ago. So I reckon, it must be somewhere in our   
kingdom – now here is the important part – We have got to find it by tomorrow,   
otherwise the Koopa Brothers will die.' Bowser said   
'You can count on us, King Bowser – If it's somewhere in our kingdom,   
then we'll find it' they all said cheerfully.   
'That's good, my friends. Now this morning, I challenged Mario, Luigi and   
Princess Peach to another kart race' Bowser said   
'I'm sure you'll win the race this time, Bowser' Kamek said confidently.   
'No! I'm not going to win this race – Princess Peach will win the race   
with me finishing in second place, because it won't be a proper race,   
it's my plan, to convince the Princess that I love her.' Bowser explained.   
'But how??' they all asked excitedly.   
'Well I need your help, so here's the plan,….' Bowser said 

After Bowser explained everything, they all agreed to play their part and   
the meeting was over.   
Bowser decided to see the Koopa Brothers again, but this time he went   
in his Koopa Kopter. When he was half way to the Koopa Brother's fortress,   
he heard someone shouting at him.   
'Hey you creepy Koopa' Mario shouted 'We'll accept your challenge,   
but there's one condition, that you hand over your kart to us.'   
'Ok, I'll bring it over to Mushroom village later today' Bowser said.   
'No way!' shouted Mario 'You and your stupid minions are not welcome   
in the Mushroom Kingdom – Let's go to your place and you can hand it   
over to me right now'.   
Bowser knew, he didn't have a choice, so he turned around and went back   
to his castle, where he gave his kart to Mario.   
'I'm-a surprised you managed to put your kart back together again' Mario   
said cynically 'I don't know what you trying to prove here, Koopa, but   
you're never going to win this race, tomorrow. You're a sad looser, Koopa.   
I mean just look at your ugly kids, they're pathetic'.   
'You leave my children out of this' Bowser said angrily 'I am going to   
win tomorrow, you'll see'.   
'Ha! Dream on you stupid creep' Mario said as he drove away in Bowser's kart. 

After Mario was gone, Bowser went to see the Koopa Brothers – there was no change.   
When he returned in the evening, there was still no news on the star rod either.   
Bowser's friends searched everywhere, but the star rod was still missing.   
When Bowser had finished his dinner, Ludwig, his eldest son came to see him.   
'I saw you and Mario arguing today' Ludwig said 'You were very convincing, dad'.   
'Gwaahaahaa!' Bowser laughed 'Mario is far too obsessed with wining this race   
tomorrow, so I think my plan will work'.   
'It's a good plan, dad – I just hope, that the princess believes you, when you tell   
her everything' Ludwig said   
'I hope so too, because it's my only chance' Bowser replied 

'Dad, we're not really ugly and pathetic, are we?' Ludwig asked sadly   
'Of course not, Ludwig' Bowser said reassuringly and took Ludwig in his arms 'I   
couldn't wish for better kids – you are so beautiful and I love you very, very much'   
Bowser said softly and then gave Ludwig a kiss on his nose.   
'I love you so much, dad' said Ludwig and kissed Bowser as well.   
They spent some time together and then went to bed.   
Before he fell asleep, Bowser realised, that sometime tomorrow, the   
Koopa Brothers would die. All the odds were against him and it seemed,   
that only a miracle could save them. 

End of chapter 3   
  



End file.
